Dude, That's My Ghost!
Dude, That's My Ghost! is a French/British animated television series created by Jan Van Rijsselberge, creator of Robotboy, and has aired on Disney XD in the UK and Spain, but has yet to air in North America. The premiere of the show was on February 2, 2013, and the show currently has 1 season with 52 episodes at 11 minutes each. Plot Spencer Wright is a 14-year old boy aspiring to be an independent film director, but when his distant relative, pop star, Billy Joe Cobra, disappears at the height of his career, he and his family inherit his custom larger-that-life mansion. But life in Hollywood is a bit overwhelming, and Spencer finds himself as the black sheep amongst the well-off student body of Beverly Beverly High School. Fortunately, for Spencer, he finds himself able to see the ghost of Billy, because of his pick necklace that once belonged to Billy, and they become the closest of friends, constantly getting entangled in new, goofy conflicts. Characters Main Spencer Wright (Rasmus Hardiker) is the 14-year old protagonist of the series, who has dreams of becoming a director someday and makes his own amateur horror films along with the help of BIlly and his friend, Rajeev. Spencer loves anything and everything gross and disgusting, especially zombies (considering most of his movies are zombie related). He wears a necklace with a blue pick in the shape of Billy's head in order to see Billy. At school, Spencer has a couple of good friends, but mostly enemies, such as the big athletic jerk, Kleet Kleenserson, the spoiled, rich, fashionista, Lolo Calorie, and the cruel principal, bent on getting Spencer in trouble, Principal Ponzi. Billy sometimes helps Spencer with these problems, but more often than not, Spencer ends up getting dragged into some crazy conflict caused by Billy. Billy Joe Cobra (Darren "Beardyman" Foreman) is a fun-loving, mischievous ghost and Spencer's best friend. Before he died, he was an enormously famous pop-star, and is still very popular posthumously. He cannot be seen or heard by others unless they are wearing a personal item that belonged to him before he died (such as Spencer's necklace). Billy's personality consists of both a bro-centric best friend and a stereotypical narcissistic celebrity. He tries to help Spencer with his movies and fit in more with life in Hollywood, although many of his efforts normally cause more problems. He often describes his days as a rock star, in which it is shown that he was extremely difficult to work with (showing up to a video shoot 2 days late and refusing to perform because he didn't like the camera man's jeans), loved to trash hotel rooms and wreck music video shoots, and treated his crew and staff horribly. He can also be somewhat temperamental, especially when someone insults him or his music. Nearly every one of Billy's songs involve him singing about how much he loves himself or how much everyone else loves him ("I'm Still in Love With Me", "I Am the Sunshine of My Life", "You Love Me, I Love Me More", etc.) although sometimes they are about things related to stereotypically extravagant lifestyles ("Big Yachts and Money"). Billy is extremely wealthy: possessing a custom limo, several private jets, planes, and yachts, a pet crocodile, and the large mansion that Spencer's family now live in. Billy's ghost body allows him to phase through objects and people, stretch his limbs, and transform into various things. He also has a number of powers, including the ability to possess people, instantly travel through computers and televisions, and telekinesis. Billy's most frequently-referred-to power (although one he has very limited control over) is theectoplasm that his body is able to secrete. It is a blue, gooey substance that mutates or changes whatever it touches. Its effects are very erratic and unpredictable; it has the capability to mutate a small fish into a deadly pirahna, give a videogame sentience, and grant someone the abilities of a ghost. Its effects, however, can normally be reversed. Billy regularly incorporates puns with the word "bro" into his vocabulary: (broaster oven, broham sandwich, George Bromero, Brohann Sebastian Bach, etc.) Ironically, Billy does not like horror movies, despite being a ghost; and does not like heights, despite having the ability to fly. He also loves smooth peanut butter, but hates chunky. He is a distant cousin to the Wright family. His real name is Baruch Cohen ("School of Terror"). Reccurring Rajeev Bugwatti (Rasmus Hardiker) is one of Spencer's good school friends, who can see Billy because of one of Billy's old belts that he wears. Rajeev often is the star of Spencer's movies and is the brother to Shanilla, whom are both of Indian decent. He also has a huge crush (more like obsession) over Lolo Calorie. Shanilla Bugwatti (Larissa Murray) is another one of Spencer's good friends and sister to Rajeev, who can see Billy becasue of one of his old bracelets that she possesses. Unlike her brother, she appears a lot less in the show, and has a huge crush on Spencer, but he is oblivious to it. Hugh Wright (Ewan Bailey) is Spencer's optimistic, amateur inventor father, who has dreams of meeting someone famous through his accounting job. Hugh is a rather oblivious and ditzy man and often falls for Spencer's claim that the supernatural occurrences in the house caused by Billy, are actually his special effects. He is married to Jane Wright. Jane Wright - Spencer's mom. She is also eccentric but is normally more level-headed than Hugh. She also loves to style hair. Billy Joe Cobra's distant-cousin relationship to the Wrights has been implied to come from her side of the family. Jessica Wright (Teresa Gallagher) is Spencer's little sister, who is a karate master and is feared by most of the neighborhood. She serves as a typical bratty little sister towards Spencer, but overall cooperates with him from time to time. Antagonists Principal Ponzi (Ewan Bailey) The principal of Beverly Beverly High School. He is a strict and bitter man who hates Spencer (believing him to be "weird" and a delinquent) and regularly attempts to get him kicked out of school. In addition to this, he is also a big detractor of Billy's music, making him a frequent target of Spencer and Billy's pranks. He can normally be seen with his pet bird Lorenzo. He also has a crush on Spencer's teacher, Ms. Rumsfeld, although these feelings are not reciprocated. Lolo Calorie (Teresa Gallagher) A rich, spoiled, popular girl with a stereotypical valley girl accent. She doesn't like Spencer or his friends, as they usually stand up to her conceited and 'popular' attitude or just plain annoy her (mostly via Spencer's horror movies or Rajeev's flirting). In "True Party", is it shown that she might actually like Rajeev, despite being mean to him and rejecting him all the time. Madame X (Larissa Murray), is a mysterious woman who wishes to trap Billy's ghost in a jar for her collection of BJC (Billy Joe Cobra) memorabilia. She sends her henchman, Sam Hoover, to try and fetch Billy's ghost, but he is never successful. Only certain parts of her body have been shown (mouth and hands), so not much is known about her appearance. Sam Hoover, is Madame X's personal henchman, who attempts to capture Billy's spirit in his Ghost Containment Unit for Madame X's BJC collection, but luckily he is easily outwitted by Spencer and not very good at his job. Videos Trivia *It is very likely that the character of Billy Joe Cobra is based off of the band Green Day's frontman, Billie Joe Armstrong, who is also a guitar player/singer and an actor, and that Spencer is vaguely connected to Tre Cool (Frank Wright). It is easy to tell that these two (Armstrong & Tre Cool) are close in real life because they both are the godfather's to each respective's child. *A second season, and even an airing in north America have both been heavily debated and rumors of both are common. External links *Dude, That's My Ghost! Wiki * *Ey Ese Es Mi Fantasma on Disney XD Latino da:Yo, min ven er et spøgelse nl:Dude, That's My Ghost! Category:Disney XD shows Category:Non-Disney